Cities of Ascalon
Overview Summary #Find the historical monument in Surmia. #Find the historical monument in Nolani. #Find the historical monument in King's Watch. #Return to Symon the Scribe for your reward. Obtained from :Symon the Scribe in Ascalon City Requirements (under research, see discussion) :a Prophecies Campaign character :The Great Northern Wall (Mission) Reward :*1,000 XP :*Earth Scroll: ::Energy +6 (req. 5 Earth Magic) ::Health +25 ::Armor +5 ::Health -20 or Energy -5 (The item will have one of the two modifiers. It is unknown at the moment whether it is random or based off some a variable in the game.) :*Grim Cesta: ::Energy +6 (req. 5 Blood Magic) ::Health -50 ::Energy +3 (while enchanted) ::Energy +3 (while hexed) ::Energy +5 (while Health is below 40%) :Note: Please do not edit this article to claim that this cesta has been removed. Instead, post the proof in the discussion page. Dialogue :"Greetings, friend! I wonder if you can help me? I am attempting to preserve Ascalon's great history before all is lost. If, on your travels, you could find and record the founder's inscriptions for the cities of Nolani, Surmia, and King's Watch, I would be so grateful. I know these great cities are in ruins now, but Lyssa willing, you'll find historical markers among the wreckage. I look forward to your return." Reward Dialogue :"Magnificent! These dates will help me to complete my history of Ascalon. Was it very dangerous? I would have gone myself, but a humble scholar such as myself wouldn't last a day out there." Followup :Symon's History of Ascalon Walkthrough Note: The three markers can be obtained in any order. # Do the Ruins of Surmia (Mission), near the end (after you cross the tar river to lower the draw bridge) will be the Surmia Marker. # From the Nolani Academy enter into the Diessa Lowlands (do not enter the mission). A very short distance from the portal, there's a huge staircase (guarded by mobs of gargoyles) leading to the Nolani Marker. The marker is a short distance from the top of the stairs. Locate the marker by using the Alt key and your radar. # From Fort Ranik move west through Regent Valley, following the quest arrow until you reach the King's Watch Marker. ::Note: You could do this from Sardelac Sanitarium, but it is farther away and the henchmen in Sardelac Sanitarium are only level 3, whereas they are level 6 in Fort Ranik. You are also more likely to get together a party of players for the quest from the Fort Ranik outpost Notes *The quests Regent Valley Defense and The Red-Cloaked Deserter lead you to the same general area as the historical monument in King's Watch. *The Grim Cesta quest reward item is a critical component in the Invincimonk build. These items will sell easily for a reasonable price so it is generally considered rather foolish to sell it to a merchant. *The negative energy Scroll (the one on the right) is 'popular' with PvP players, since it will reduce their base energy pool by -2 energy if they do not meet the requirements of 5 Earth Magic. (If this requirement is not met, the base energy pool of the Scroll (+3 energy) is used, instead of the +6 energy as in the description. In combination with the -5 energy, this results in -2 energy on the player's base energy pool.) Usually one can get a better price from PvP players for this item than at the merchant. Rumors claiming "this has been nerfed!" There is often misinformation about the availability of the quest items above. It comes in either the form of "This quest is no longer available," or "The -50 health focus is no longer rewarded." This has been verified as incorrect. There are likely two main causes for the rumors: # The conditions to make this quest available are not very straight forward. Thus if people arrive in Ascalon City and expect to find this quest immediately, they would be misled into thinking the quest has been nerfed. Additionally, the quest reward summary when accepting the quest does not show the full stats of the reward, especially the "-50 health" detail, misleading people into thinking the -50 health focus quest reward has been removed from the quest. # Because the -50 health plays a very vital role in 55 Monking, there are people simply creating the rumors to increase the price so they can make a bigger profit. Category:Prophecies quests